We Could Steal Time
by ASH.l.e.i.11
Summary: A kind-of song fic to Elephant Love Medley from Moulin Rouge. Kurt insists that Blaine sings along to all the love songs with him when watching Moulin Rouge, but something changes when Blaine sings 'we should be lovers'.


_Disclaimer: Credit to the creators of Glee and Moulin Rouge, all materials used belong to their respectful owners._

_I know I have other fics on the go that I desperately need to write and update but I got this idea in my head and I couldn't resist writing it before somebody else did. (I apologise if someone already has. Moulin Rouge seems to be mentioned frequently in Klaine fics, but I haven't seen this particular situation so I didn't steal anyone's idea. I just had the same brilliant idea as someone else. That's if someone's written it already, otherwise someone had the same brilliant idea as me)._

_I think it goes without saying that it helps if you've seen Moulin Rouge if you're going to read this. I'm not saying you have to have seen it but some of it may seem pretty confusing if you haven't as a lot of it is timed to the movie. As you can imagine I'm pretty sick of watching it now._

_Parts Kurt sings will be underlined and Blaine's parts will be in italics. When it's underlined and in italics it's obviously both of them. Finally, when texts in bold it's just the movie playing in the background._

_My first kind-of song fic. I did have an idea for a Vampire Diaries one but who knows if I'll ever get that written. I hope you enjoy._

* * *

><p>"So what movie are we watching?" Blaine asked from his relaxed position on Kurt's bed. <em>My bed, <em>Kurt thought with excitement. _My boyfriend on my bed!_ Kurt still couldn't believe his luck sometimes. The fact that there was even a boy in his room that he wasn't related to was a miracle in his eyes, never mind the fact that said boy had told him he loved him a few days ago, and had repeated it every day since.

"Moulin Rouge," Kurt replied, turning to smile at him. Blaine was sat against the pillows, his legs tucked under him, his arms resting loosely either side of him, waiting to wrap around Kurt when he joined him on the bed to watch the movie. Kurt noted the look of utter adoration in his eyes that he'd noticed was there every time he'd looked at him since first realising his feelings for him. He turned back to put the DVD in the player before he melted into the gooey puddle that that look often caused him to become.

"Do you own any movies that aren't musicals?" He asked with a chuckle. "I'm not complaining, merely curious."

"Blaine, you do realise who you're dating, right? Do I look like I own anything other than musicals?" Kurt asked, gesturing to himself before hitting 'play'.

He sat on the edge of the bed and untied his Doc Martins to the sounds of the _20__th__ Century Fox _theme being played. He kicked them off as he shuffled backwards towards the pillows and Blaine, pulling his legs up after him. He stopped when Blaine's arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him back against him. His left arm stayed against Kurt's stomach, Kurt's hand moving to intertwine their fingers, his right arm pulling back so he could run his fingers through Kurt's hair, gently working through the mass of product that Kurt applied daily. Kurt strangely loved it when Blaine played with his hair, preferring his gentle touch to trying to brush through it later.

"We have to duet on all the love songs," Kurt said excitedly, looking up at Blaine from where he rested with his back half against his chest and half against his legs. "It's no fun singing both parts by yourself; now I have someone to sing with and I want to."

"I'd have sung them to you anyway," Blaine replied, leaning down and laying a kiss upon his cheek.

Kurt, knowing the story well enough to know they had a minute or so before things got interesting – and not being completely satisfied with just a kiss on the cheek after he'd bribed Finn into doing a whole 'meet the parents' dinner with Rachel so that they had the house to themselves for the night – tilted his head and reached up to capture Blaine's lips with his own. Blaine didn't seem to mind being kissed, his arms wrapping around Kurt to pull him closer as Kurt twisted his body towards him in assistance.

Kurt's arms looped around Blaine's neck, Blaine supporting him with his arms. Kurt tried not to bang his knees on the headboard as he swung his legs round in an effort to get closer and Blaine tried not to jostle Kurt as he stretched his legs out in front of him, getting comfortable. Needless to say they'd done quite a bit of 'practice' since their first kiss and had got making out with the other down to an art form. Kurt sucked gently on Blaine's lower lip, running his tongue along it, Blaine opening his mouth in response.

Kurt shifted to his knees, Blaine angling his chin upwards so neither lost the connection they both craved. They'd both missed being able to do this; it had been more difficult since Kurt had returned to McKinley to get time together never mind time alone. Neither were big fans of public displays of affection – other than holding hands – so they'd resorted to stolen moments wherever they could find them. Being alone in Kurt's room, even if was only for a few hours, was like heaven.

Blaine's hands moved down Kurt's back, Kurt arching into his body at his touch. He stopped at his hips, holding on tightly as Kurt moved one of his legs so he was sat on Blaine's lap, straddling his hips. Still neither of them broke the contact of their lips, their kiss deeper than any they'd shared before. Kurt had never gone this far with Blaine before, but he was too engrossed in the moment to realise and get self conscious. Blaine noticed though, him having slightly more experience, but didn't care to point it out at the moment. Before hands had strictly cupped faces, or hung around necks, or held on to waists; this was completely new and he wanted to savour every moment.

However, Kurt's attention was drawn back to the TV screen when the first notes were sung, and he broke away from Blaine, their lips making a 'pop' as they parted. He bit his lower lip lightly when it hit him where he was, shyly avoiding Blaine's gaze he shifted his weight to his right, falling back against the pillows. Blaine had other ideas though; grabbing the back of Kurt's knee that was still across his legs he leaned in for one more kiss – the main character wasn't even on screen yet after all.

"Someone's eager," Kurt commented a little breathlessly as Blaine finally let him go.

"So was someone else a moment ago," he replied, trying not to smirk and failing horribly. Kurt blushed as he once again refused to meet Blaine's gaze. "Hey," Blaine said softly, lifting his chin up; "I wasn't complaining."

Kurt smiled as Blaine kissed him once more. "Now stop distracting me," Kurt said as he settled in to actually pay attention to the movie. Neither of them commented on the fact that Kurt's leg stayed across Blaine's legs, Blaine's hand still holding the back of his knee.

"The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return," Kurt quoted from perfect memory, singing along an octave above. "It's the greatest thing I've ever learned so far," Kurt said, glancing to his right.

"Me too," Blaine agreed looking right back at him. Kurt broke their locked gazes first, a pink tinge to the tops of his cheeks as he turned back to the movie that seemed to be getting continuously ignored before it had even started.

"I never saw the fascination with dancing girls," Blaine commented as they got there first glance inside the Moulin Rouge. "I guess that should have been my first clue," he said, chuckling slightly, winding the arm that wasn't on Kurt's knee around his waist, pulling him close and resting his forehead against the curve at the base of Kurt's neck. Kurt wasn't laughing with him though, and he lifted his head to look at his boyfriend's face for a clue as to why.

"At least you had clues to figure out," Kurt said sadly, the smallest hint of resentment in his voice though he was trying to hide it. "I had figured out for me. My clues were being shoved into lockers and thrown in dumpsters and being called a-"

"Kurt, I'm sorry, I didn't-" Blaine sighed heavily, dropping his head.

"No, _I'm_ sorry, I didn't mean it like that," he said, his hands cupping Blaine's cheeks, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles. "I know you got that stuff too before going to Dalton..." His breath hissed out due to his annoyance at himself. "Why am I such a brat sometimes? I didn't want anything to spoil tonight and I've just gone and done it."

"No," Blaine told him firmly, resting their foreheads together. "You haven't spoiled anything; if anything we've never been closer," he laughed, having meant to mean their trust but ending up alluding to their proximity. Kurt smiled at their entwined state. "Besides," he said, "I never got death threats," his voice was barley louder than a whisper.

Kurt couldn't be sure but he swore his grip tightened on him as if he was afraid of what would happen if Karofsky had made good on his threat. _We might not be sat like this right now,_ Kurt realised. That single thought was one of most unbearable things Kurt had ever felt and he unconsciously moved a little closer.

"Empty threats," Kurt tried to assure him, his thumbs still helping to sooth Blaine, and soothing himself too; it was nice to have Blaine this close to him, he realised. He didn't want it to stop. He felt safe with Blaine beside him. "And it's over now."

"I'm going to have the easier time out of us though," Blaine said, and then lowered his head again as if he regretted the words leaving his mouth. Kurt understood why; Blaine could pass for straight, he couldn't. He used his hold to make Blaine look at him again.

"I know," he sighed. "But I've accepted that as part of who I am; I'm different...and that's one of the best things about me," he said with a smile, pride shining out of him.

"You're beautiful," Blaine breathed. Kurt's smile seemed to double in size.

'_Always this ridiculous obsession with love!' _They heard on the TV, and they both laughed as if it was speaking directly towards them. But love's such an amazing thing to be obsessed with when you're in it, they both wanted to say back. They hadn't taken their eyes off the others' since Blaine's assertion, but Blaine's moved his now, glancing at Kurt's lips before meeting Kurt's gaze again. He leaned in fractionally...

However, at that moment, an unconscious Argentinean fell through the roof, the sound of the TV disturbing them. Blaine seemed to sigh to himself that the moment had passed as he relaxed his hold on Kurt's waist slightly so Kurt could get comfortable and both of them could actually pay attention to the movie for even a little while.

Kurt's hands dropped from Blaine's face as he shuffled around. He withdrew his leg only to exchange it for his other which was a lot more comfortable, Blaine's hand on his knee again, his fingers tracing patterns through the fabric of his jeans. He eventually settled with his back half-against the headboard and his head on Blaine's shoulder as he curled his body into him.

"The Argentinean is _so _in the closet," Kurt said when he accidentallyput his hand on Ewan McGregor's crotch.

"Completely," Blaine said, nodding his head in agreement. "How's the whole 'closet' situation going with Karofsky anyway?" He asked softly. "You haven't really mentioned him since he apologised to you."

"Still firmly inside," Kurt replied. "Last time I talked to him anyway. I like to think that the doors open now though, he's just scared of stepping through because he knows his whole life's gonna change."

"You'll be there when he's ready," Blaine said, moving the arm that was around Kurt's waist to wrap around his shoulders, playing with his hair again. "You're good like that. You'll help him."

"Like you helped me," Kurt agreed.

"Oh no, no no no," Blaine said, Kurt lifting his head to see what he'd said wrong. "We both know how that ended," he explained, both of them laughing at the conclusion.

"We'll both help," Kurt amended. Blaine didn't say anything in reply and was thankful when Kurt turned back to the TV. Kurt was going to get the biggest surprise when September came around...

"Definitely in the closet," Kurt added again as the Argentinean purposefully kissed Ewan's cheek a little closer to his mouth than most would. "I mean, it's France but come on!"

"I forgot how trippy this movie was," Blaine said, his eyes slightly wide as he watched the Kylie Minogue fairy flit about with one eyebrow raised, as if he questioned the sanity of the writers when they created that scene.

"They are drinking Absinthe, Blaine," Kurt reminded him. He had a point, Blaine allowed; it was strong stuff after all. "I see what you mean about the dancers," Kurt said as the camera entered the Moulin Rouge for the second time. It was his way of telling Blaine he forgave him without going into it all again. Blaine squeezed Kurt's knee to let him know he understood.

Both of them were unconsciously tapping their feet to the beat despite the song not being the best in the movie by far. Their attention focused on the music rather than what was on screen.

"The French are glad to die for love," Kurt began to sing, and Blaine was immediately captivated; he loved Kurt's voice more than he let on sometimes. "They delight in fighting duals. But I prefer a man who lives and gives expensive jewels." Blaine was surprised he was able to sing as well as he normally did when he was curled up the way he was.

"I guess this makes me Christian," was all Blaine said.

"Of course," Kurt replied during the instrumental. "You know Mr. Schue wouldn't let me do a Satine number the first year of Glee," Kurt said.

"Why not?" Blaine asked, only half-exaggerating his outrage, but outraged enough to sit up, Kurt pulling his leg back as Blaine tucked his legs under him again as he turned his body towards Kurt. This of course caused Kurt to sit up as well now that his make shift pillow had moved; he curled his legs under him like Blaine, both of them sat facing the other. _Teachers are supposed to be on your side at school, protect you from this sort of crap_, Blaine thought. But he'd learned from Kurt that in the past Mr. Schue had been just as bad as the students sometimes because he didn't realise he was doing anything wrong even when he was.

"Why do you think?" Kurt replied. "Same thing I've been told my whole life; 'it's a girl's song'. I can't help it if my voice is higher than most peoples'; I was born this way."

"I love your voice," Blaine told him in much the same way as before when he told him he was beautiful. "I don't say it enough but I do," he assured him, taking his hands in his own.

"And we all lose our charms in the end," Kurt picked up, trying and failing to keep the huge grin off his face. "Except you apparently," he said quickly causing Blaine to smile in return. "But square-cut or pear-shaped, these rocks don't lose their shape. Diamonds are a girl's best friend!"

"Why does she bark like a chihuahua at everything?"

"I have no idea but I only ever sing the verses of this anyway," Kurt replied. "'Cause we are living in a material world," Kurt sang, pulling his hand's from Blaine's and placing them either side of him as he leant forwards. "And I am a material girl." He kissed him once before pulling back. "Come and get me, Blaine," he said, changing the last lyric to fit as he pulled back, daring Blaine to follow.

Which he did. He lunged forward playfully capturing Kurt's lips with an underlying desire that took Kurt's breath away. His hands grabbed Kurt's waist tightly pulling him closer as he knelt upwards so their bodies crashed together, flush against one another. Kurt wound his arms around Blaine's neck and couldn't help the half-moan, half-whimper as he sighed into the kiss. The noise drove Blaine wild and his grip tightened noticeably.

Kurt broke the contact first, in desperate need of breath. Blaine moved his lips to lock onto the pulse point on Kurt's neck, sucking gently. _Oh, _Kurt thought, slightly startled; _that's new. _He didn't want it to stop though, and tilted his head further to the side to give Blaine more room to work with as he planted wet kisses up and down his neck. _Thank God I'm not wearing a bow tie today. _He completely missed the next line of the song but he couldn't say he cared about that right now. Blaine moved his hands down to Kurt's hips and pulled them against his own – as if there were space between them! – swallowing Kurt's groan as he attached his lips to his once again.

'**There may come a time when a hard-boiled employer thinks you're** – and here Kurt felt as if Blaine were completely in sync with the movie as his hands moved round his hips and his fingers slipped into his back pockets, squeezing slightly – **awful nice – **Kurt made a similar sound to Nicole at this point and his body froze; Blaine got the feeling it was a bad yelp, not a good one, and promptly pulled back, both of them sitting back down – **but get that ice or else no dice!**'

"Kurt, I'm sorry, we were already way past what we've done before, I shouldn't have-" Kurt put a finger to his lips to shut him up while he thought for a minute. "Kurt?" Blaine asked around his finger. "Kurt, please say something."

"It wasn't bad..." He began, lowering his hand; he noticed the look on Blaine's face and he realised he needed to get his thoughts in order quickly. "I was surprised," he explained. "Which is why I froze, but it wasn't necessarily bad...it was exciting actually...it felt good," Kurt admitted.

Blaine took this revelation as a good sign, a smile playing at the corners of his lips. "Do you trust me?" He asked.

"Yes," Kurt immediately replied. There was a nervous eagerness about him.

Blaine knelt up again and encouraged Kurt to do the same. He didn't pull their bodies together this time when Kurt rose to the same level as him, waiting for him to be the one to get closer when he was ready. "We'll go slower this time, okay?" Kurt nodded as Blaine leant in to kiss him.

They did start slow; slow, languid kisses, just their lips moving against the others. Blaine tried to keep his control in check, wanting desperately to pick up where they'd broke off but knowing that he needed to let Kurt make the decision to go further. Thankfully for him, Kurt's control wasn't quite as strong as his own and he soon melted into the kiss, his body relaxing into Blaine's, his arms looping around his neck again as he made the move to deepen it. Blaine was there to catch him, his arms wrapping round his waist as his mouth opened in response to Kurt's request.

Blaine slowly started to move, edging closer so that every bit of their bodies were touching again. His arms pulled back so that just his hands were holding his waist. He began to crawl his way down to Kurt's hips again but, despite how good the kiss was, he could feel Kurt growing tense again. He broke off the kiss and, not opening his eyes, put his lips next to Kurt's ear. "Don't think," he whispered; "just feel."

'**Cause that's when those louses go back to their spouses!' **Rang out in the background, completely forgotten about due to the fact that Blaine was kissing along Kurt's jaw before finding his lips again and it was better than anything Kurt had ever experienced before. Taking Blaine's command to heart, knowing it would only be helpful, he gave himself over to his senses; shutting his brain down to only the most basic instincts, like the instinct that told him he never wanted this to stop.

'**Diamonds are a**' continued to play as Blaine seemed to react to the music, his hands moving lower in time to the notes being sung. '**Girls**'** – **his hands slowly moved round his hips. '**Best**' – his fingers found their way back into Kurt's back pockets. '**Friend**' – and finally he gently squeezed again, pulling him closer. Kurt sighed into Blaine's mouth on the last note and Blaine was just thankful that it didn't sound scared this time. Quite the opposite in fact, which sent his pulse hammering through his veins like never before.

The song may have ended for now, but they didn't. Kurt's fingers secured themselves within Blaine's curls, holding on as Blaine's mouth drove him to incoherency. Both of them were moaning into the kiss, it being too good for either of them to even try and exhibit some self control.

Blaine's hands moved out from Kurt's pockets to, surprisingly, sounds of protest and wishes of "don't stop," that came out muffled due to Kurt speaking without really pulling back his lips from Blaine's. "Please; never stop..." Blaine smiled against Kurt's lips but complied all the same.

The thumb of his left hand planted firmly at the very base of Kurt's spine, he fanned his fingers out, kneading everything in his grasp. This caused all sorts of delicious sounds to issue from Kurt's throat. His other hand travelled possessively up Kurt's spine, constantly pulling, pushing out every bit of space remaining between their bodies. He stopped at Kurt's neck, the tips of his fingers just reaching into his hair.

Blaine tasted good; Kurt supposed he should relent and allow Blaine the same access that he currently had but he really didn't want to. And Blaine seemed happy enough to let him, he reasoned. _He seems to be quite enjoying it actually, _Kurt thought; _if how tightly he's holding me's anything to go by. _Hands exploring new places was the best idea they'd had in weeks.

Both of them still acting under the 'don't think; just feel' mantra, it felt completely natural for Blaine to fall backwards onto the bed. Kurt fell with him, putting out an arm to support himself as he rested on top. Rationally Kurt knew he should be freaking out, but a realisation hit him; this was right.

Kurt's lips moved from Blaine's mouth – he had to know if his skin tasted as good – and worked along his jaw, down to his neck... _Oh wow..._ He thought in response to that and the fact that Blaine's hands had returned to his derrière. Kurt's leg had fallen between Blaine's and his kneading only brought their hips closer together.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked breathlessly, battling with his conscience. "We need to slow down," he continued, moving his hands up to the safety of Kurt's back.

"Isn't it normally me saying that," Kurt said against his neck, his hot breath against Blaine's skin not really helping Blaine's focus. "Why?" He inquired, propping himself up so he could see Blaine's expression.

"Because my control can only withstand so much," Blaine said. His muscles were tense, but in the good way, his breathing and heart rate completely erratic. "Despite my gentlemanly dapperness, I'm still very much a teenage boy and if we don't stop now, I won't," he warned. "Think before you answer," he commanded, sensing Kurt's reply of 'don't stop' wouldn't be thought through and he didn't want him to start having regrets if they got into anything.

Blaine was glad when he did seem to think for a while, both of them using the time to get their thoughts and breathing in order. "I don't want to stop," Kurt said anyway, but Blaine knew him better. Rolling his hips against Kurt to make him feel his semi-hard-on, he was surprised to feel Kurt's own against his thigh.

"Oh."

"Oh."

Both of them froze, not entirely sure what they wanted to do about their _problem. _Neither completely knowing for sure that, now they were at this point, that they could honestly say they were 100 % ready to proceed. Blaine thought he could, but knew he wouldn't if Kurt wasn't fully with him, and he could see in his eyes that he was having doubts.

"I think we should stop," Kurt said quietly. "I want to, I do, I just..."

"It's okay," Blaine assured him, bringing a hand up to caress his cheek soothingly. "I know."

"Are you mad?"

"What? No, God no," he told him, wishing he could say the right things to make Kurt see how much he meant to him. "I _love _you," he said earnestly.

"I love you too," Kurt replied, beginning to smile again. They both heard the clash of symbols on the TV; it acted as a wakeup call, pulling them back to reality.

"What's even happening?" Blaine asked, laughing lightly at how thoroughly they'd ignored the movie thus far.

Kurt pushed himself up from Blaine and sat back against the headboard, his knees pulled loosely up to his chest. "Satine's just woken up after she fainted," Kurt answered with conviction. "Zidler's busy trying to distract everyone with the other dancers."

"And you know that how?" Blaine asked as he sat up too; Kurt stopped him when he moved to sit next to him. Stretching his legs out in front of him, he reached for Blaine, wanting to hold him. Blaine complied like always – he was helpless when it came to Kurt – but the back of his mind told him that he'd move of he felt he wouldn't be able to behave.

Kurt's arms wrapped around his waist as he settled between his legs, Blaine's back against Kurt's chest. "You forget that I know this movie well having watched it at least 100 times," Kurt reminded him.

"Ah, of course," Blaine laughed, rolling his eyes a little. He ran his hands along Kurt's thighs where they rested either side of him, his hands stopping just above his knees. The only thing he allowed himself to move were his thumbs and they moved back and forth in a loving gesture.

"Behave," Kurt half-heartedly warned, speaking directly next to his ear, as if he could tell Blaine wanted to do more. He was glad Blaine loved him enough to understand that he was nervous and needed to go at his own pace. He doubted Blaine would have long to wait until he gave into desire though. His nerves seemed to become less and less of an issue the longer he spent around Blaine like this. He wouldn't be surprised if they ended up like that again before the night was over. He wondered if he'd say no a second time.

"I love that dress so much," Kurt sighed, a hint of longing in his voice.

"If you weren't so completely adorable when you say things like that I'd be worried," Blaine joked, earning a playful shove from Kurt. He fought the urge to shove back, knowing they'd end up in the same situation as before by the end of it. However, he was starting to think of a backup plan for when Kurt got past his nerves, for he knew that was the biggest barrier left. _When_ not _if_ because he also knew Kurt was telling the truth when he said he wanted to.

"It's timeless elegance," Kurt told him. "Everybody should appreciate it, not just me."

"'Everything's going so well'," Zidler said. Movie night was going rather well, they both thought. They'd both gotten more than they'd expected to have. They'd both thought that they'd just sit curled up watching a movie and maybe make out a little. Instead they were 25 minutes in and had hardly watched anything because all they'd done was make out. They'd also developed a closer level of intimacy and they were both glad that they got to share it with the other.

"I love the elephant; it's so extravagant," Kurt said as the scene changed. Blaine didn't say anything in response, and just skipped straight to the falling even further in love with him.

"Oh this is where he has that line with the serious subtext isn't it?"

"Serious subtext?" Kurt asked innocently. _Oh no, _Blaine thought. _Please no- _"I mean there's some but there's not that much," he continued. _Okay, not quite as bad as I thought._

"Kurt, forgive me, but count how many references you think there are," Blaine said.

"Why..?" Kurt asked sceptically.

"Just humour me," was all Blaine said in reply.

'**A little supper? Maybe some champagne?**'

'**I'd rather, um, just get it over and done with.**'

'**Hmph. Oh. Very well. Then why don't you come down here and let's get it over and done with.**'

'**I prefer to do it standing.**'

'**Oh.**'

**'****You don't have to stand, I mean. It's sometimes that... It's quite long and I'd like you to be comfortable. It's quite modern what I do and it may feel a little strange at first, but I think, if you're open, then you might enjoy it.**'

"I got a few," Kurt said once the line was over.

Blaine leant to the side and turned his head towards Kurt. "So beautifully innocent," he sighed. _And I'm going to be the one to corrupt you, _he thought. Blaine made a promise to himself to keep everything as sweet as possible. He would not break this boys heart or change it in any way. He would simply show it new ways to love.

"So there are more?" Kurt asked him to clarify.

"Many," he replied. "But I love you just the way you are so please, I beg, don't change just because you feel you have to. Once you lose that purity you can never get it back."

"I don't want to change," Kurt said, for which Blaine was glad to hear. "I just wish I wasn't quite as naive about these things. Sure I've read stuff, and I know things but... I feel stupid sometimes because everyone has more knowledge and experience. I feel like I'm falling behind in the grand race that is life."

"I'll help you catch up when you're ready to," Blaine promised. Kurt tightened his arms for a moment, essentially hugging him. How did he ever get lucky enough to find someone like Blaine Anderson?

"I got that one," Kurt said triumphantly in regards to the 'huge talent' comment.

Blaine seemed to tense all of a sudden. "Erm..." He paused, gently pulling out of Kurt's grip. "I'll be right back," he said. "Bathroom," he explained, but it seemed as if the excuse had been plucked out of thin air which left Kurt with a very confused look on his face as Blaine shuffled to the end of the bed.

"But-" _he's about to sing 'Your Song'..._

"I know," Blaine replied as he stood up, as if reading his mind. "But I have to pee," he continued. "I'll be quick, we'll make the end," he said hastily, as if in a rush to get out of the room.

"I can pause..." Kurt offered.

"No." He seemed quite adamant about that. "Watch the movie, it's fine," he assured. "Be right back." And then he was out the door, shutting it firmly behind him.

Kurt didn't know what to think. He quickly thought back over everything he'd said and the only thing that stuck out was that he understood the 'huge talent' innuendo. _Oh. _Maybe he was thinking about the 'huge talent' comment and... _No wonder he rushed out. That would be a little embarrassing. _What Kurt didn't consider was that Blaine leaving right before the song was part of the 'backup plan; part one'. And that instead of rushing to the bathroom he was in fact stood right outside the door, listening for his cue.

"_My gift is my song," _Blaine sang, bursting through the door, causing Kurt to have a figurative heart attack. That part hadn't been part of his plan exactly but he smiled widely at the surprised expression on Kurt's face all the same._ "And this one's for you."_ He was hanging off the doorframe in typical 'Blaine' style._  
><em>

"Blaine! You gave me a _heart attack,_" Kurt scolded, one hand clutching his chest as he tried to recover. But then he seemed to realise that Blaine was singing him a love song, and his face softened considerably.

"_And you can tell everybody, that this is your song," _he continued, moving further into the room and closing the door behind him. He was singing to Kurt as if he were the only boy in the world._ "It may be quite simple but, now that it's done. Hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words." _Kurt shuffled to the end of the bed, sitting cross legged as Blaine sang for him, to him. _"How wonderful life is now you're in the world."_ Kurt got the feeling he meant every word; his insides turned to butterflies at the thought.

"_Sat on the roof and I kicked off the moss. Well some of these verses well they, they got me quite cross. But the sun's been kind while I wrote this song. It's for people like you that keep it turned on._" Blaine chose this line to wink, causing a deep blush to spread across Kurt's cheeks.

"_So excuse me for forgetting but these things I do. You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue._" Blaine looked straight in Kurt's eyes as he sang this, the statement being oddly appropriate as Kurt's eyes sometimes looked different depending on the light.

_"Anyway the thing is, what I really mean," _he sang, holding a hand out to Kurt, a look in his eyes that said 'come on, I know you know it'._ "Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen."_

Kurt's reply was clear; 'of course, but I'm a little surprised you do'. He took his hand anyway, allowing Blaine to pull him up, both their faces lighting up as they twirled around in the same way as the characters of screen, Blaine even twirling him. They couldn't exactly leap to the rooftops of Paris though, so they just swayed together in the same way they did at prom during the instrumental.

_"And you can tell everybody, this is your song," _he sang, skipping backwards whilst turning around in circles; Kurt laughed at how cute he was being. _And I'm supposed to be the adorable one; he has no idea. "It may be quite simple but," _he sang, using the door handle as a make-shift Eiffel Tower as he hung off it;_ "now that it's done. I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words." _He walked back towards Kurt as he, true to character, spun towards him._ "How wonderful life is now you're in the world." _

He took Kurt's hands in his own as he sung the last note and held on tight as Kurt leant out as much as he could in the room they had available and spun around once more. Kurt probably wasn't expecting Blaine to complete the dance as he turned back into his arms, and as such emitted a small squeak when Blaine picked him up bridal style. They circled around a few times, before Blaine finally payed attention to Kurt's cries of 'put me down!' He let him down, keeping a hold of him in support as he lowered him, placing a kiss upon his smiling lips.

"I can't believe it; I'm in love," Kurt said, unable to stop himself from smiling. "I'm in love with a young, handsome, talented warbler," Kurt laughed, Blaine joining him as he pulled him back into a standing position. Blaine itched to reply that he wasn't a warbler anymore much like Ewan McGregor was confessing that he's not in fact a duke. But he'd have to sit on that secret until September; he was determined to surprise Kurt when he joined him at McKinley.

"I'd rather have you over Ewan McGregor any day," Kurt told him as he flopped back down on the bed. "Even if you do give me a heart attack in the process," he half-scolded; "that was easily the most amazing thing anyone's ever done for me."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Blaine said as he joined him back on the bed, both of them sitting against the headboard with their legs outstretched in front of them. "Because I meant every word," he said as he took his hand, interlinking their fingers. "I mean, not stuff about kicking moss of roofs obviously because that's kind of weird, but the rest, that I meant. Especially the world being better now you're in it, that's very true; in my world anyway."

"I don't know what I'd do if you hadn't come into my world, Blaine Anderson. You... I don't even know where to start," he said, his eyes shining, though Blaine didn't think he would cry. "Thank you, for everything. And for the song."

"You're very welcome," Blaine replied, placing a kiss on Kurt's temple before he rested his head on Kurt's shoulder, Kurt's head resting against his own.

"There must be so many outtakes of people rolling about laughing; no way they could play those roles with a straight face all the time," Blaine said when Satine was hopelessly trying to hide Christian from the Duke. "I mean, I'd be on the floor in stitches for the first few takes if I had to play one of those roles."

"I wish you could stay here all night," Kurt said. He liked having Blaine around too much, he didn't want to say goodbye to him in an hour or so. He wished he'd never have to say goodbye to him again. At least they had the summer to be together. He tried not to think about what would happen when summer ended though; he got depressed just thinking about it.

Blaine suspected that Kurt hadn't even heard him, especially if this was the subject his mind was on. "I don't want to go," he confessed. "But unfortunately Finn can only keep your dad busy for so long," he sighed. "You know he doesn't like us in your room unless he knows about it, and the doors open, and he's here to check on us every five minutes. He'd freak if he could see us right now."

"Yeah," Kurt sighed. "He did get really freaked when he walked in and you were in my bed after Rachel's party. He probably wouldn't be too happy if he knew we were together behind his back."

"Oh wow, the party... I kind of regret not being able to remember that now," Blaine confessed before sighing deeply, not liking the talk of having to leave Kurt. He already did that once, and ask anyone at Dalton – he wasn't in the best of moods for a while. "I guess I should watch the time so I can leave before they get back."

"Got it covered," Kurt said. "Finn's gonna message me when they leave the restaurant so we have about twenty minutes to recover if, and I quote, 'we were doing "stuff"'." They both laughed aloud. "He may be a pretty good brother but he's so hopeless sometimes it scares me."

"You thought of everything didn't you," Blaine said, impressed.

"You honestly expect anything less?"

Blaine smiled, turning his attention back to the movie; _I will watch at least some of it, _he told himself. "Again with the awkwardness," he said, thinking that Kurt might actually be paying attention this time. "How do they not burst out laughing when they film stuff like that?" He asked, referring to Satine yanking the Duke on top of her to distract him whilst telling Christian to get out.

"They're professionals," Kurt replied. "Besides, they probably had to do worse when they first started their careers. Doing that is probably easy for them by that point."

"Do you think your dad would by us 'rehearsing' as a reason for me to be over here?" Blaine joked, turning his head and placing a kiss to Kurt's shoulder through the fabric of his shirt.

"Blaine, I heard the quotation marks in your voice; behave," he said, nudging him with the shoulder his head was resting on. "Just because you sang me a love song doesn't mean you're gonna get any. Now stop distracting me! I did actually want to watch some of this."

"Fine, I'll behave," he said. _For now at least, _he amended in his head.

Surprisingly to both of them, they did actually make it through the rest of the scene and 'Spectacular Spectacular' without either of them saying anything, except for Kurt who quietly sang along. Blaine lifted his head when it came to 'One Day I'll Fly Away' though, knowing Kurt would want to sing it properly, which he did, his voice sounding as beautiful as always. Then it was time for 'backup plan; part two – Elephant Love Medley'.

_Anything to hold him that close again, _Blaine thought. He was battling with his conscious about whether he should do this. _Talk about nerves being the only thing stopping Kurt, now I'm getting them. Come on, Blaine. This is Kurt; the guy you love more than you thought was possible... Do you want to rush this? Shouldn't it be special? It will be, _he retorted;_ we're not going all the way, but part of the way would be a nice relief for both of us. I need to hold him again. I want to love him in new ways, be the one to show him how good it feels. He's just nervous..._

'**No! Love is like oxygen!**'

'**What?**'

"_Love is a many splendored thing. Love lifts us up where we belong. All you need is love!" _Blaine proclaimed, throwing his arms up in front of him; ever the dramatic performer.

"Please**, **don't start that again," Kurt said, laughing lightly and pushing Blaine's arm down from where it hovered just above his eye level.

_"All you need is love!" _Blaine sang. His head was thrown back, eyes scrunched shut and the biggest smile on his face.

"A girl has got to eat!" Kurt said, trying to control the pounding of his heart and the butterflies in his stomach.

_"All you need is love!" _Blaine continued, turning his head to the left to look at Kurt as he sang.

"She'll end up on the street!" Kurt said as Blaine suddenly shifted to his knees beside him, his body facing Kurt.

_"All you need is love!" _He leaned in as he sang, placing a hand on the other side of Kurt for support; he finished the note right next to the shell of his ear, his warm breath ghosting across Kurt's skin, giving him goosebumps.

"Love is just a game," Kurt said a little breathlessly, earning a chuckle from Blaine, who'd already pulled away from him. It seemed that love was in fact a game and Blaine didn't seem to be telling him the rules. Though so far it seemed to be sing from your heart and flirt as much as possible using every trick you know. _Who knew feeling hot breath on your ear could give you goosebumps?_ Then Kurt remembered the small chuckle. _Blaine did._

Blaine was knelt next to Kurt's knees. _"I was made for loving you baby; you were made for loving me,"_he sang, running a single finger along the top of Kurt's thigh.

_Well if that's how he wants to play it... _"The only way of loving me baby is to pay a lovely fee," Kurt sang, swinging his legs off the bed as he fought back the urge to smirk at Blaine.

_"Just one night, give me just one night,"_Blaine sang, begging as Kurt stood up and stepped away from the bed.

"There's no way," Kurt teased, turning around and seeing the childish pout on Blaine's face. "'cause you can't pay."

_"In the name of love! One night in the name of love!" _Blaine sang, one finger held up for emphasis as his other hand tried to pull Kurt back to him but Kurt was stood out of reach.

"You crazy fool," he sang, emphasising the crazy. "I won't give in to you."

_"Don't, leave me this way. I can't survive, without your sweet love, oh baby, don't leave me this way." _Kurt forgot to keep teasing. The raw emotion in Blaine's eyes as he sang those words leaving him breathless.

"You'd think that people would've had enough of silly love songs," Kurt sang, picking up a little late because of his prior distraction.

_"I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh no," _Blaine continued, a small laugh escaping him; it would never be so as long as Kurt didn't mind being serenaded on a regular basis.

"Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs." _Like me and Blaine_. Though I sensed he always had been, I'd never been one for love songs really. I'd always thought that they were only meaningful if you had someone to sing them too. For me that someone would always be Blaine Anderson.

_"Well what's wrong with that? I'd like to know. Cause here I go again," _Blaine sang as he stood up on the bed, throwing his arms out and pretending he was really on the elephant._ "Love lifts us up where we belong!"_

Kurt climbed back onto the bed, tugging on his arm and laughing at his crazy, adorable, insane, amazing boyfriend. "Get down!"

"_Where eagles fly, on a mountain high!" _He relented when the lines were over, falling backwards he collapsed on the bed so he was laid sideways across it, Kurt knelt beside his legs.

"Love makes us act like we are fools," Kurt sang as he crawled forward, lovingly running a hand through Blaine's curls which he wore loose now school was out. _My boyfriend the fool; but I love him for it._ "Throw our lives away, for one happy day."

_"We could be heroes," _Blaine sang, sitting up on his elbows._ "Just for one day." _His eyes seemed to plead and again Kurt was struck by the sheer emotion in them. _He wants me,_ Kurt realised. _Like, actual want and need and desire and-_ _Crap! I'm supposed to be singing._

"You, you will be mean." Blaine smiled knowingly as again he came in too late.

_"No, I won't," _Blaine swore as he sat up properly, curling his legs to the side of him.

"And I, I-I'll drink all the time."

Blaine slowly advanced, placing his hands on either side of Kurt as he leant forward. _This is it, no going back, Anderson_. He couldn't hold Kurt's gaze _and_ his nerve though, and he did not need his nerve breaking now. _"We should be lovers," _Blaine sang, avoiding Kurt's eyes, his gaze set firmly on the space between them.

"We can't do that," Kurt replied, but his brain was screaming a different answer as Blaine inched ever closer.

_"We should be lovers,"_ Blaine repeated, still with his gaze lowered. _Here comes the knockout._ _"And that's a fact,"_ he finished, looking up through his thick lashes, his gaze locking with Kurt's. Kurt gasped silently, his mouth forming a small 'o' of shock; _he means it_. They weren't pretending anymore; they really were performing to the other, the words as true for them now as they were for the characters.

Needless to say in his state of shock Kurt completely missed his next line and it played on in the background; the only sound in the room apart from their pounding hearts. '**Though nothing, would keep us together.**'

_"We could steal time, just for one day,"_ Blaine sang persuasively. But Kurt needed less and less persuasion as a strange heat seemed to spread throughout his whole body, growing stronger the closer Blaine got to him. He gently shifted, bringing his legs round as Blaine proceeded to advance upon him.

_"__We could be heroes__," _they sang, Kurt finding his voice again._ "__Forever and ever__. __We could be heroes__, __forever and ever__. __We can be heroes__."_

_"Just because I will always love you." _Kurt couldn't do anything but smile; Blaine meant every word.

"I," Kurt began, pouring his heart into it.

_"__Can't help loving__," _he continued as Blaine joined him, their voices blending perfectly. By this point Kurt was leant back on his arms, his legs stretched in front of him, his knees bent slightly. Blaine was on his hands and knees beside him, his hands either side of Kurt's hips. He briefly looked down as he moved one of his legs to lie in between Kurt's.

_"You,"_ Blaine finished, looking up from under his lashes again as his body lowered to Kurt's.

"How wonderful life is," Kurt sang, one hand coming up to cup Blaine's cheek as his back finally hit the covers.

_"__Now you're in__, __the world__."_ As soon as the note ended Blaine's lips were upon Kurt's, a deep want within both of them. There was a sense of impatience, as if neither were getting enough of the other fast enough.

Blaine's hands raked up Kurt's sides, working under his shoulder blades he pressed his forearms into the mattress to support himself as he let his mouth be ravished by Kurt's demanding kiss. Kurt's fingers were knotted in his curls; he'd wear them loose forever if Kurt would do this with them.

Kurt desperately wanted his hands on Blaine; to explore his body the way Blaine had his. His sides had burned when Blaine ran his knowing fingers up his body, and he didn't think he'd ever be able to forget the feel of Blaine's hands in other places. He expected himself to be freaking out like before - after all, he knew where this was headed. He expected any second now to shut down and retreat to his shell where he didn't have to deal with anything, where he could just ignore it till it went away, but that wasn't happening.

It was as if Blaine had driven him beyond that; blinded him with desire as they crossed new boundaries together and now there was no going back. Though he knew Blaine loved him enough to accept it if Kurt decided to go back, Kurt couldn't. He wanted this with Blaine so badly and he'd be damned if he was going to let nerves get in the way any longer. It's now or never. He disentangled his fingers from Blaine's curls, bringing them round his neck before slowing starting to trail them down the planes of Blaine's chest.

Kurt pulled his lips away in pleasant surprise. "Oh wow," he sighed, for both his original reason and because of the things Blaine's mouth was doing to his neck, which he had just attached his lips to. _The things a school uniform and sweaters can hide... _Blaine was built, like- _Yup those are definitely abs. _"Oh wow," he repeated breathlessly. How did Kurt Hummel ever get so lucky? _The greatest guy in the world and he's hot?_ He'd always thought of Blaine as swoon-worthy but this was a complete bonus. He couldn't wait to see what he looked underneath the layers of fabric. _He's so wearing fitted tee shirts from now on. _

Kurt's arms no longer holding him back, Blaine moved upwards, his hands threading into Kurt's hair as he used the hold to tilt his head back, giving him more room to work with. He sincerely hoped that Kurt owned a scarf or something with a high collar because he was leaving one hell of a mark on the pure skin of Kurt's neck. He imagined he'd have to remind Kurt to hide it - Kurt wanting to show it off proudly - but he wasn't even supposed to be there so technically, neither should the mark. He hated to think what Burt would do to them if he noticed. Pleased with his work, he placed open-mouthed kisses along Kurt's skin, travelling all the way up to the corner of his jaw, sucking on his ear lobe before moving back along his jaw, Kurt seeking out his lips as soon as he was close.

Kurt's hands were still hovering around Blaine's waist as he battled with himself as how to proceed. _Feel; don't think, remember?_ He reminded himself. And what he desperately wanted to feel was Blaine's skin under his fingers. He began to undo the few fastened buttons of Blaine's sweater with shaking hands...which Blaine didn't fail to notice.

He broke off the kiss, pulling back and looking into Kurt's eyes, Kurt holding his gaze as he undid the last button. His hands lightly grazed Blaine's sides as he moved back up to his shoulders, making him shiver as Kurt gently pushed his sweater off his shoulders. He sat up when it was down to his elbows, taking it off fully before lowering his body back down to Kurt's.

Kurt stopped him though, placing his hands on his chest as he sat up to so Blaine was sat across one of his thighs. Still with shaking hands he eased up the hem of Blaine's tee shirt, keeping eye contact, silently asking if this was okay. Blaine's breathing was heavy, showing his nerves, but he didn't make any move to stop Kurt as he lifted his shirt higher; he simply watched Kurt's eyes darken as he took him in. He lifted his arms, allowing Kurt to pull his shirt over his head.

Kurt couldn't form thoughts let alone words. His mouth fell open in awe as his eyes feasted upon the sight before him, his fingers automatically reaching out to lightly trace the contours of Blaine's chest, causing goosebumps to rise on his skin. Blaine chuckled lightly when it seemed that Kurt wasn't going to recover any time soon. He expected to feel self conscious but the look in Kurt's eyes told him that that was the last thing he should be feeling.

"I'm sorry," Kurt managed to say eventually, his fingers still tracing patterns in Blaine's skin. "It's just..."

"What?" Blaine asked softly, his hand rising to brush a strand of hair back from Kurt's temple.

"I've never- You- You're beautiful," he said earnestly. Blaine simply smiled before returning his lips to Kurt's, both of them falling back down to the bed.

The feel of Kurt's fingers exploring his skin was driving him crazy and his moans were deep and lust-filled and growing in volume and rate the lower Kurt's hands travelled. He was seconds away from saying 'screw it' – _such a bad choice of words, Anderson_ – to his choice to let Kurt lead, since it was his first time doing anything like this and he didn't want to push him into something he hadn't chose, when Kurt's hands moved back up and around him. However, it seemed that tracing the curve of his spine was almost bad and this time he did lose control a little. He was only a teenage boy after all.

His right hand moved around Kurt and planted firmly in the middle of his back whilst his left travelled down his body, grabbing the back of his knee firmly, he rolled to the side, reversing their positions as he pulled Kurt on top of him. Kurt gasped in surprise but didn't seem to mind too much. Unfortunately he wasn't as skilled as Blaine when it came to supporting himself so Blaine didn't have too much room to work with as he set about figuring out which buttons on Kurt's shirt actually undid.

For a moment Kurt contemplated a simpler wardrobe if it meant that he would feel Blaine's skin against his own quicker. Then he realised that thinking that meant he had the assumption of this happening more often in the future...and he couldn't think of any reason why that wouldn't be a good idea. He quickly realised that Blaine was getting nowhere and if he wanted this to move along he'd have to help him.

Kurt broke off the kiss, sitting up like Blaine had. He chuckled as Blaine's lips tried to follow his own, Blaine's eyes opening in confusion as to why Kurt was gone. He propped himself up on his elbows when he came back to reality, watching as Kurt's pure, creamy white skin was slowly unveiled; flawless except for one mark on his neck. Blaine couldn't wait to taste the rest of him; truly mark him as his own.

Kurt tried not to let his nerves show as he let his shirt fall from his shoulders to join the rest of their clothes which were scattered around them, some creased from where they'd laid upon them. He knew he wasn't as built as Blaine, but the combination of dancing and cheerleading had given him some definition so he wasn't quite as apprehensive as he would have been otherwise. _Besides,_ he reasoned, _Blaine looks like he wants to eat me alive so it can't be too bad_.

Blaine didn't waste any time marvelling like Kurt had, not because there was nothing to marvel over because there was, but because he was far too eager to really feel Kurt against him. Kurt felt exactly the same way as he immediately brought their bodies back together. They both gasped at the sensation of the others bare skin against their own, their eyes locking as they felt a surge of heat shoot through their bodies. When Kurt felt Blaine's erection against his thigh it excited rather than unnerved him and sent his temperature soaring even higher. He wondered if the feel of his had the same effect on Blaine.

He suspected it did as Blaine grabbed his face and pulled Kurt's lips to his with an urgency similar to that when the song had ended. His kiss was firm and hard, but not to the point of being painful, it was simply as if they couldn't get as close as they wanted. Blaine's tongue sought entrance to Kurt's mouth and he willingly granted it. Blaine felt like he was drowning; Kurt tasted amazing, he never wanted to forget it as long as he lived. But the taste of Kurt's mouth, the feel of his tongue moving against his own wasn't enough; he needed more...which is why he once again found himself flipping their positions on the covers as he pinned Kurt's body beneath his own.

Blaine felt like he was walking in freshly laid snow and being the first to make footprints in it; Kurt's body was the soft, white snow and his mouth were the footprints as he moved from Kurt's lips and along his jaw. Blaine's legs were on either side of Kurt's, his hands wrapped tightly around Kurt's wrists as he held his arms in place above his head. His skin brushed against Kurt's lightly as he began to move down his body, kissing, licking, sucking and gently biting the pure creamy skin of Kurt's chest.

Kurt shivered as Blaine moved downwards, his hands beginning to trail down the inside of his arms when his reach no longer extended to Kurt's wrists. Blaine's mouth against the skin of his chest felt like nothing he knew could exist. The way the heat from his mouth sent his pulse racing, the swirling motion of his tongue driving him to incoherency and he was glad when Blaine finally released his arms, his arms coming down as his hands fisted into the cover, holding on with everything he had.

Did Kurt know what the noises he was making were doing to Blaine's control? Blaine had been told he was a good kisser but he'd never gotten this reaction before. Kurt's body was practically writhing beneath him, non-essential vowels, delicious moans and breathy whispers of his name dripping from his tongue. He was hanging onto his control by a thread, his mind telling him to take his time whilst his body begged that he take Kurt's with his own. They wouldn't be going all the way tonight though; that he'd make sure was special. It didn't mean they couldn't have some fun though.

Kurt's muscles tensed automatically as Blaine travelled down his stomach, placing trails of hot, wet kisses in his wake. Kurt gasped as Blaine blew lightly on his skin, his breath turning the hot points on Kurt's skin icy cold; it felt like every nerve ending in his body was alive. His muscles tensed tighter as Blaine kept moving lower, his body squirming to get closer to Blaine, his mind almost at the point of begging to be released. Blaine swiped his tongue along the sensitive skin above the band of Kurt's jeans, the action pushing him over the edge.

"Blaine," he begged, panting as he tried to control his erratic breathing enough so he could speak. Blaine looked up from where he hovered above Kurt's abdomen; Kurt's dishevelled appearance and lust filled gaze blowing him away. "I need," he began, still breathing heavily, his view of Blaine not doing anything for his concentration. "It hurts," he explained. "Ungodly tight," he continued, Blaine's mind blowing a fuse as those words registered. He was about to start explaining that they wouldn't be doing that tonight when Kurt enlightened him to his real meaning. "Take them off," he commanded. "Please, God, take them off." _His jeans_, Blaine realised.

Ungodly tight was an understatement; _why hadn't he asked before? _He must have been straining against his jeans for at least five minutes; there was barely room in there for him as it was. Blaine was thankful that the fastening on his jeans wasn't as complicated as his shirt, just a plain and simple button and zip to get through. Kurt lifted his hips of the bed as Blaine peeled them off him; Kurt's moan being one of relief as well as pleasure. He shuffled back as soon as they were down to Kurt's thighs so he could pull them the rest of the way off, removing his socks whilst he was down there.

Wow. A thousand times wow. Kurt was...beautiful seemed inadequate. _And it's all mine, will always be mine._ Blaine was about to be the first to love this body and he wouldn't complain in the slightest if he were also the last. His eyes locked with Kurt's and something seemed to pass between them, both of them taking a deep breath, seeming to need it as they felt something surge within them. Love for the other that would prove indescribable if they tried to put it into words.

Blaine moved one leg in between Kurt's, separating them slightly as he lightly kissed the inside of Kurt's thighs, causing Kurt to gasp aloud at the sensation. Blaine could feel his muscles quivering beneath his lips and he smiled to himself; _this is my doing, I'm the one causing these reactions. _He moved higher, skirting round the edge of his boxer briefs, teasing him, before opening his mouth against the fabric beneath his hip. He blew, keeping his mouth tight so no air escaped as he created a hot point on Kurt's skin.

Where did Blaine learn this stuff? Kurt had never felt so completely out of control in his life. His used to think Blaine's mouth was talented because of the voice that came out of it; he'd never be able to think of his voice again if he continued like this. And the _heat! _As if it wasn't hot enough down there! _Wait, where's he going? _

Blaine thought it was best to resist for the moment as Kurt looked like he was dangerously close to hyperventilating, so he gave him the chance to get his breath back as he sat up to remove his own jeans. He slowly undid the button and lowered the zipper, holding Kurt's gaze the whole time. He moved back towards the edge of the bed, standing up before pushing them down his thighs. Kurt's eyes widened noticeably.

Kurt lost the ability to think. Vowel sounds stuttered silently from his mouth as he gazed at the sight of his breathtakingly gorgeous boyfriend undressing for him. Blaine stepped out of his jeans and then removed his socks, still keeping his gaze locked with Kurt's. Now came the big decision – _am I brave enough? Is it too soon? Should we take this a little slower? What if it scares him? Could I take that reaction?_ A thousand other 'what ifs' went around in his head as his fingers fidgeted on the band of his boxers. He looked to Kurt for reassurance; he was too busy to even notice, his eyes moving hungrily up and down Blaine's body. That was all the reassurance he needed. _Courage, Blaine, _he thought.

Vowel sounds were too much to ask; if he thought he'd been unable to function before it was nothing compared to how he felt now. His eyes were riveted on Blaine as he watched him slowly remove his boxers, revealing how hard he was for Kurt. Blaine was thankful when Kurt's primal instinct took over from his conscious mind which was currently unable to function as he sprang up from his position on the bed, wrapping his arms tightly around Blaine's neck as he urgently clashed their lips together.

Blaine stepped closer to the bed to stop Kurt from falling as he knelt on the edge in an effort to get their bodies closer. Their chests were flush against each other, the thin cotton of Kurt's boxers the only thing separating them; a fact both of them were well aware of. Blaine's hands moved quickly, his brain too overruled by lust and want and need to allow otherwise.

His fingers worked under the band of his boxers, the feel of bare skin sending sparks through his fingertips. His hands squeezed Kurt's cheeks, pulling their hips closer, their erections sliding together in a way that had Blaine questioning how long his knees could withstand before they gave out. One thing was for sure, all and any things separating their bodies had to go.

Blaine pushed his hands away from Kurt, pushing his boxers down over his ass, then grabbing the roll of fabric at his hips and pulling that down too. They both gasped aloud as the last remaining part of their bodies connected, their lips pulling apart and their eyes flying open as the sensation sent an electric shot through their whole being. Their chests rose and fell together, their breathing heavy.

Their movements seemed to switch between urgent and electric to slow and tender, as if their subconscious were reminding them that it was their first time and they should try and savour some of it. Kurt's arms dropped from around Blaine's neck as he fell back on the bed, almost in slow motion. His legs rested either side of Blaine's at the edge of the bed.

Blaine just stood looking down at him lying so wanton, drinking in the sight of Kurt unravelled like this. He was distracted when Kurt moaned, though it was more like a whine, his hand moving to stroke himself. Blaine quickly pulled Kurt's boxers the rest of the way of his legs, dropping them to the floor. He placed a knee on the edge of the bed between Kurt's legs, encouraging him to shuffle backwards which he did.

Blaine stopped him when he moved to stroke himself again, knocking his hand aside, causing him to whine again as Blaine knelt above him. "It's my job to take care of you," he whispered in his ear as he slowly brought his body down to Kurt's, Kurt's hips thrusting up to meet him. Shaky gasps fell from their swollen lips as they were once again flush against the other.

Their hips rolled together, each of them seeking friction from the other, needing to _feel. _Blaine's forearms rested under Kurt's shoulders, their mouths against the shell of the others ear. The breathy gasps and low moans were almost enough to push them both of the edge. But they needed more.

"I want-" Blaine began breathlessly, moving his leg from between Kurt's so they lay either side of his. His lowered his hips again and the feel of their cocks rubbing together had both of them moaning louder than before. Hands clawed lightly at skin as lips kissed, licked and sucked whatever happened to be there. For both of them that currently happened to be the space behind their earlobe, right at the corner of their jaws.

"What do you want, Blaine?" Kurt asked. His eyes were closed, his head tipped back in pleasure from the sensations being caused by their bodies.

"_God, I want you,_" he replied as if he hadn't even heard Kurt. His voice sounding predatory as his lips moved to Kurt's collarbone, adding to the dark bruises that were already scattered across Kurt's chest. "I want all of you, I want to _taste you."_

Kurt was pretty sure he would have whined at the loss of contact as Blaine moved further down his body if his brain hadn't short circuited after hearing those words fall from Blaine's lips. Though his body reacted to the things Blaine's mouth was once again doing to it, his mind was far too focused on what Blaine had said and his mind was now unable to rid itself of images of Blaine tasting him, his mouth sinking down around Kurt's cock, his mouth warm and wet, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked and drank Kurt dry and..._I need to stop thinking about that before I come. Asking, _Kurt thought, _I need to ask, and beg and plead until..._

"Blaine," he cried, his voice coming out much higher than normal. Blaine looked up from somewhere around his bellybutton, his lips hovering moistly just above Kurt's skin. "Blaine, please, I need you... _Please," _he said again, thrusting his hips up for emphasis.

"You sur-"

"_Blaine! Please," _he cried again, effectively cutting him off.

Blaine had been set on marking Kurt where only the two of them would see, like on the dip in his hip bones, or on the inside of his thighs but Kurt's pleas made it painfully obvious that he wouldn't withstand anything more, that he needed Blaine _now. _This was a thought that made nerves creep back into Blaine; he'd never done this before. He knew the mechanics, done research, but it was completely different reading about something and then being faced with the prospect of doing it.

_Courage. _His mouth moved lightly over Kurt's groin, his hot breath on his skin as his lower lip left a wet trail until he pulled back momentarily. Gently he moved Kurt's legs apart with his own until he was kneeling between them. His head lowered back to Kurt's skin, kissing lightly at the inside of Kurt's thighs before running the tip of his tongue up the underside of Kurt's cock.

Kurt's whole body seemed to shudder as he gasped quickly before letting it out shakily, his muscles quivering just from that. Blaine didn't even savour the drawn out effect of what the simple drag of his tongue had done to Kurt, his mouth wrapped around the head of Kurt's cock, needing to hear that reaction again. He had no idea Kurt could ever be like this, so... He couldn't put a name to it right now, he just knew he liked it much more than he should and that he needed more of it.

Kurt's back arched of the bed, his hands fisting in the sheet as Blaine took him in further, hollowing out his cheeks as he sucked, taking as much as he could. He put weight onto his hands where they gripped Kurt's hips hard enough to leave marks as he held them down, suspecting Kurt was likely to thrust upwards. Though he'd maybe try it later he didn't want to ruin the moment by chocking.

_God, the taste. _It was a strange mixture of salty and sweet, some combination of the fruity shower gels Kurt uses and the pre-cum leaking from Kurt's cock. Blaine didn't think he'd like it this much and he couldn't help the load moan that issued from his throat.

Kurt's hands flew to Blaine's curls, threading into them and pulling slightly. _Holy- Wow- _The vibrations had felt... Kurt didn't even know, he just knew he needed Blaine to do it again; now. He couldn't control the things that came from his mouth – who knows if most of them were even coherent – as Blaine began to hum around him, his mouth moving up and down Kurt's length, not frantically, but not painfully slow either. _How's he so good at this?_

Blaine had guessed that Kurt liked the vibrations from the increase in the delicious sounds that fell from his lips, and the way his hands tugged at Blaine's curls from where they were threaded into them – that turned him on more that he would ever admit.

Blaine desperately wanted some friction; he figured the bed would do at this point – yes, that was how much Kurt's reactions were affecting him. Kurt's knees were bent and so he spread his legs, hooking one of his feet behind Kurt's leg as he stretched it out, letting it lie straight so his body was lower, allowing him the touch he needed. He would prefer Kurt's hand but that would have to wait a minute for he gauged Kurt was close by the way his breathing had picked up, causing him to pant more than ever.

"B-Blaine, I'm close," Kurt managed in his out of control state. "I'm gon- I'm gonna..."

Somehow Kurt managed to remove his hands from Blaine's hair, assuming he would lift his head. But he didn't. Blaine kept sucking, kept humming, kept swirling his tongue as Kurt finally came; Blaine's name falling from his lips as he cried out his release. Blaine eagerly swallowed everything he was given, savouring the bitter taste that was uniquely Kurt.

He released Kurt's cock with a wet pop when he became too soft and sensitive for Blaine to continue. Blaine placed more feather-light kisses to Kurt's thighs and groin before releasing his hold on his hips and crawling back up his body.

He pushed the sweaty strands of hair from Kurt's brow, his hand following the outline of his face before resting on his cheek, his thumb running across his cheek bone. "Can I kiss you?" Blaine asks. He knows it's a little gross and that Kurt will probably say no but he wants to try it.

Kurt can't believe he's even asking after _that_ – why the hell _wouldn't Kurt want to..._and then he remembers. Blaine tasted him, tastes like him. Curiosity eventually gets the better of him and he gives a small nod. Blaine slowly lowered his lips to Kurt's, always making sure it was what he wanted. Kurt was a little sick of it at this point though and reached up to meet him.

They kissed once, Kurt pausing at the distinctive taste of himself on Blaine's lips. They kissed again, and then again, each time getting deeper as Kurt allowed himself to explore further. It was only as Blaine's hips began to rock forward against his hip did he remember that his boyfriend was still painfully hard. He didn't think twice about running his hand down his side that wasn't pressed into the bed before taking him in his hand.

Their lips broke apart, Blaine moaning out his relief into Kurt's shoulder, thrusting his hips into the hand that was tight around him. He started thrusting faster as he got closer and it only took a few more pumps before he was coming hard, biting down on Kurt's shoulder as he came across their stomachs and Kurt's fist.

Curiosity once again took over and Kurt lifted his fingers to his mouth, experimentally licking off some of the cum before rubbing the rest off against his chest. They'd shower later, for now they just lay together savouring what they had just shared, glad that they'd shared it with the other.

Blaine had basically collapsed half on top of Kurt, too exhausted to do anything else. He moved now, rolling onto his back next to Kurt, staring up at the ceiling with a stupid grin that refused to go anywhere. Kurt's was exactly the same. Their hands entwined loosely between them. Neither could stop thinking about it. Though some of Kurt's other thoughts lead to different conclusions.

"You planned this, didn't you," Kurt accused, turning his head to the right where Blaine lay beside him.

"Maybe. Yes. Only a little," Blaine assured him, also turning his head. "I happened to remember the lyrics to Elephant Love Medley is all."

Kurt rolled onto his side, propping his head up on his elbow. "You're unbelievable," he told him. "And thank Gaga for that." He explained upon seeing the confused look that crossed Blaine's face as to why he wasn't being murdered. "Thank you, by the way. My brain was too fuzzy to remember before now. You are one talented warbler." Blaine bit his lip and looked away, a slight blush covering his cheeks. "Remind me to return the favour sometime," Kurt continued which made Blaine's blush deepen.

The sound of the TV penetrated their bubble, the both of them having completely forgotten they even put one on, let alone that it was still playing.

"Okay, even I'm not sure where we're at," Kurt said as he laid on his stomach, watching the screen. "Okay, now I do. Wait, what's the time?" He asked frenziedly, sitting up sharply and looking around the bed. "Where's my phone? Pocket," he remembered. "Where're my jeans?" He asked Blaine, him having been the one to rid him of them.

Blaine moved, leaning over the side of the bed where he thought he discarded of them. Kurt tried not to allow the view to distract him _too _much...and failed completely. Blaine caught his eye as he appeared back over the bed, Kurt's phone in his hand having fished it out of his pocket. Kurt blushed at being caught, the corners of Blaine's mouth tugging upwards.

"See something you like?" He inquired, sitting against the headboard.

"Yes," Kurt admitted shyly as he sat next to him, taking his phone when Blaine held it out to him. "Good," he announced upon checking it. "No message from Finn."

"So we get to curl up and watch the end of the movie?"

Kurt's response was to push the covers down, climbing in and pulling them up to his waist before opening his arms to Blaine. He immediately joined him, cuddling into his chest, his legs tangling with Kurt's. Kurt started running his fingers through Blaine's ruffled curls.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," Blaine said as he lay content against Kurt's chest. He had a dreamy smile on his face that refused to go away; he was too happy for it to go away. Kurt's hands rested on his lower back on top of the cover that kept them warm as the sweat began to cool on their bodies. They both knew they should get up and shower but neither wanted to move at the moment.

"What sweaty and covered in-"

Blaine smacked him lightly. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah, me too," he agreed. "Unfortunately..."

"You had to go and ruin the moment, didn't you?" Blaine asked, groaning as he sensed he would be made to move soon.

"I'm sorry, it's just; I feel pretty gross," Kurt admitted.

"I was happily ignoring that and concentrating on the holding you till you mentioned it," Blaine told him. "And now I need to shower," he said, regretfully rolling off Kurt and sitting up.

Kurt stood up, heading for the shower, but pausing at the side of the bed. "Um... You could join me...if you want to," Kurt suggested quietly, talking to his shoulder, his cheeks reddening as he avoided Blaine's gaze.

"Really?" Blaine asked disbelievingly, getting up to stand behind him. "You're still shy after what we just did?" He placed his hands on Kurt's unclothed hips, gently pulling him back against him. "I heard the noises you make, Kurt Hummel," he whispered in his ear, causing Kurt to fight back a moan, his head falling back onto Blaine's shoulder. "You never have anything to be shy of again."

Blaine refused to let him go as they walked to the shower, his hands roaming up and down Kurt's chest as his lips assaulted his neck. It made it harder to walk but Kurt couldn't bring himself to care. They eventually made it into the shower, Kurt turning the water up high, the window of the shower door steaming up.

Behind the fog Kurt had turned around, firmly planting his lips on Blaine's as he pressed him against the wall of the shower, thrusting their already half-hard cocks together. Blaine almost cracked his head on the wall.

"Mmph," Blaine sighed as Kurt's mouth attached to his neck, kissing and sucking at his pulse point. He knew he should stop Kurt as he moved down to his collarbone, lightly scraping the skin with his teeth before dragging his tongue across it, licking up the beads of water.

"Kurt," Blaine couldn't believe he was saying this, but one of them needed to remember that they had no way of knowing if his parents were on their way home, and it didn't look like that would be Kurt anytime soon. God why did he have to remember Kurt's promise to 'return the favour' _now? _

"Kurt," he repeated, cupping his cheeks as he urged his head back to his level, holding him firm when Kurt went to kiss him again. "Kurt, believe me when I say I'd love to, very, _very _much, but we can't waste time. What if they come home whilst we're in here?" Kurt groaned in annoyance that Blaine was right. "I'll wash your hair for you," Blaine offered.

Kurt gave a small half smile, dutifully turning around and passing Blaine his shampoo bottle.

Towels wrapped around their waists, they stumbled into Kurt's room fifteen minutes later. Kurt's hands rested on Blaine's hips, Blaine's hands cupping his cheeks as he placed sweet kisses against his lips, smiles on both of their faces. They laughed lightly as they broke apart, Kurt moving to check his phone.

Blaine went to gather his clothes from around the room, frowning at the creases in them. His underwear didn't look appealing either. "Hey, Kurt, could I borrow some clothes? Mine are kind of... Kurt?" He asked again for he had frozen, phone in hand, on the other side of the bed. "Kurt, what's wrong?" He moved round to where he was stood, placing a hand on the small of his back as he looked at the message on the screen.

"Kurt, when was that sent? How much time do we have?" Blaine asked quickly, snatching the towel from around his waist and rubbing his hair with it, trying to remove some of the moisture. "Kurt!"

"Five minutes," he replied.

"What?" Blaine exclaimed, stopping still due to his panic.

Kurt finally snapped out of it, coming to life as he quickly evaluated what had to be done. "Five minutes ago," he corrected. "We have fifteen minutes. Get dried off," he told Blaine. "I'll find some clothes for you."

Ten minutes later they were both dressed, Kurt in blue silk pyjamas – he reasoned they'd be caught out if he was wearing different clothes to the ones he was wearing when his dad left – and he added a navy scarf to hide his neck. Blaine was in an old tee shirt disguised by his own sweater which had survived most of the damage. He'd also salvaged his jeans though he'd borrowed a pair of Kurt's underwear – he was trying not to linger too much on that thought.

Kurt turned off the hairdryer that he'd snatched off Blaine a few minutes ago, disappearing round the corner to his vanity to finish styling his hair though he used minimal product. "Blaine, can you start taking the sheets of the bed?" He asked.

Blaine was just finishing when Kurt ran past him, reappearing a moment later with new linens for the bed. He chucked them at Blaine then started gathering up all the laundry scattered around the room and hiding it at the bottom of the basket until he could wash a load in privacy. He then helped Blaine finish making the bed.

They'd both realised that Blaine wouldn't have time to leave, not without Burt spotting him as he left so they'd resolved to acting as if they'd watched the film downstairs instead, hoping that they wouldn't be punished too harshly for their deceit.

Blaine grabbed the DVD out of the player and the case, moving past Kurt as he stood in the doorway, surveying the room before closing the door behind him and following Blaine down the stairs. He went to the kitchen to grab snacks and Blaine set up the film, the both of them collapsing on the sofa, taking a moment to get their breaths. They'd made it.

Kurt skipped ahead to the last scene as Blaine handed him the soda he'd brought out, both of them drinking enough to make it believable. They curled up on the sofa; somewhat relaxing against the other despite what they both knew was coming. A moment later they heard the slam of car doors outside.

"Kurt? We're home," Burt called as he entered the house.

"In the living room," Kurt called back from his place next to Blaine on the sofa. They listened to Burt and the others take off their coats and hang them up. Kurt's hand held Blaine's tightly, worried about his dad's reaction to Blaine being here. In a weird way Kurt was glad that Blaine hadn't had time to leave; the anxiety he felt awaiting Burt's reaction was distracting him from lingering too much on other thoughts and he didn't really want to talk to his dad whilst thinking of what he and Blaine had done.

"I'm sorry if I get you in trouble," Blaine said quietly, kissing Kurt's cheek. "But you have to admit; it was _definitely _worth it." He spoke so close to Kurt, his lips just brushing the shell of his ear, sending a shiver down his spine.

"Hey, Kiddo," Burt said, coming into the room. Blaine moved back from Kurt, the both of them standing to face what was coming. "_Kurt_," he warned sternly. "What is Blaine doing here? You know the rules Kurt. We have to know if he's coming over for the night and either me or Carole has to be home. I'm sorry, Kurt, but now you two are together it's unfair to treat you differently to Finn and his girlfriends."

"_Girlfriend, _Burt," Finn corrected, coming into the room behind him. "Rachel, remember? You just had dinner with her."

Finn was a really great brother to Kurt sometimes, tonight being one of those times. Not only had he done what was probably an awkward and embarrassing dinner but he was now being smart to try and distract Burt so he didn't punish Kurt quite as harshly. He also had managed to do this whilst still looking surprised to see Blaine there.

"_Finn,_" Carole said disapprovingly as she and Rachel entered the room in the living room.

"Hey, did your dads let you stay?" Finn asked her as she moved to his side.

"Yeah, they said they'll come pick me up tomorrow," she replied. "Oh, hey, Moulin Rouge," she commented as the DVD returned to the menu. Had Kurt not been paying strict attention to his dad then he would have seen a look enter Rachel's eyes then that would instantly make him nervous.

"Kurt," Burt continued. "You're a good kid, but you disobeyed me tonight-"

"Actually that's my fault, Sir," Blaine explained, quickly shooting a look out the corner of his eyes at Kurt, warning him not to protest. "I came over to surprise Kurt; I didn't know that he was here alone."

"And I felt bad for him driving all the way over here just to have me turn him away," Kurt added, guessing the excuse Blaine was trying to create. "I didn't think it would be too bad if we just stayed down here and watched a movie. I'm sorry, dad. I should have called you or..."

"I guess that's not too bad," Burt allowed. "Just so long as you didn't watch it in your room," he finished, throwing a questioning look at both of them.

"Absolutely not," Kurt replied, trying to control his voice. It rose slightly, but performer he was, he managed to get it under control so as not to arouse suspicion.

"Okay well, Rachel you're in Kurt's room and Blaine, it's getting late," Burt pointed out, unsuccessfully hiding his hint for Blaine to leave.

"Of course," Blaine agreed, bowing his head slightly. _Ever the perfect gentlemen, _Kurt thought; _well, most of the time._

"I'll walk you out," Kurt said, hastily tugging Blaine out the room behind him. Kurt shut the door firmly behind him as he stepped onto the porch with Blaine. As soon as he turned back to face him Blaine's lips were upon his own, his fingers threading into his hair as he backed Kurt up against the wall next to the door. They'd realised on previous occasions that it was a blind spot to any prying eyes that may be checking on them.

The kiss was desperate and hard, both trying to get what they could, both knowing that it would be the last for the night. Kurt's hands ran up and down Blaine's spine before grabbing the belt loops of his jeans and tauntingly grinding their hips together. Blaine ground back, pushing Kurt harder against the wall. Small moans issued from the back of their throats but neither of them broke the kiss. Until...

"Umph- Blaine- We need to- Stop," Kurt finally managed to get out. Blaine sighed heavily as his head dropped to Kurt's shoulder. "My dad," he reminded him.

"I don't want to leave you," Blaine admitted.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, hugging him tightly. "I don't want you to leave." Blaine's arms looped around Kurt's neck as he stood on his toes, bringing their bodies closer as they clung onto each other. Knowing they'd have to let go but trying to prolong the moment for as long as possible.

"I wish I could sneak you back to my room but it looks like I'm stuck with Rachel for the night," Kurt said, still not letting go.

"I'll call you," Blaine promised as he reluctantly loosened his hold, causing Kurt to do the same. They shared one final kiss, tenderer than those previous before Blaine turned and started to walk to where his car was parked down the street. Kurt stayed outside, his arms wrapped loosely around himself, watching till Blaine's car was out of sight before going back inside.

"That was a long goodbye," Burt commented when Kurt walked inside. Kurt just sighed heavily in annoyance, rolling his eyes and turning towards the stairs. "Kurt, come back here." He turned back towards his father, following him to the dining room and sitting down when requested. "What was that look for?"

"I'm tired of not being able to spend proper time alone with Blaine," he said truthfully. "I'm tired of keeping the door open and having you check on us every five minutes like we're small children or sex obsessed teenagers. I'm not finished," he said when it seemed Burt was going to interrupt. "We're responsible, dad," he told him. "We know to be safe, not that we've done anything like that," Kurt continued, lying through his teeth.

"I know, Kurt, but-"

"No 'buts', dad. It feels like you don't trust me," Kurt admitted.

"I do, it's just, it's not fair to Finn," he tried to convince him.

"Why do we have to be disciplined the same when our situations are completely different? Why can't you set my rules and Carole set Finn's? I know we're a family but there are creases that need ironing out if we're going to function like one." Burt sat silently as he let Kurt get everything off his chest. "I'm going to bed," he said, after a moment, standing and heading out the room.

Burt stopped him. "Kurt, wait. We'll sit down tomorrow after Rachel's gone home okay? And talk; as a family."

Kurt tried not to let too much excitement show – hopefully this meant good news and more repeats of tonight. He rushed forwards, kissing his dad's cheek before running up to his room, planning to call Blaine as soon as he got in but stopping at the site of Rachel sat on the end of his bed. _Damn._

"Spill," Rachel ordered, standing up. Kurt shut the door behind him, wondering what she meant, panicking until he remembered there's no way she could know...right?

"What?" Kurt asked in confusion, looking at her like he often did – like she was crazy.

"Kurt, you were watching _Moulin Rouge,"_ she emphasised. "That movie was practically made so couples could serenade each other with cheesy love songs and make out afterwards. You had the house to yourselves; no way you didn't do anything," she accused assuredly.

"So we made out," Kurt allowed, hoping to shut her up and head her off before his cheeks noticeably reddened. "No big deal."

"Oh so a big deal," she replied, the look in her eyes starting to scare him. "The living room was pristine, unlike your room," she said, gesturing around them. He had to admit, it wasn't up to his usual standard after his and Blaine's panic. Then again he hadn't been planning to have to deal with Rachel. "You can bounce quarters off your bed when it's made. So I repeat; spill it Hummel."

Her piece said, she lost the scary attitude and sat cross legged at the end of the bed, not succeeding in hiding her excitement for the gossip she knew was coming.

"Even if something did happen what makes you think I'm going to tell you?" Kurt asked, arms crossed over his chest in defence.

"Because you're _dying _to tell someone and, apart from Mercedes who's currently on vacation, I'm pretty much the only person that you can tell who won't freak out over details," she reasoned.

Kurt didn't want to admit that she was right. He couldn't talk to Finn, not that he thought he would, but they'd both end up uncomfortable if they even attempted _that _conversation. Mercedes was on vacation and, though he could always text her, this was more of a sleepover conversation. That and he didn't want to bother her. There were other members of glee club sure, but he didn't feel close enough to any of them to willingly discuss his sex life. Which unfortunately left... Rachel smiled as if she knew what he was thinking.

"Fine," he sighed, sitting next to her on the bed. "But I'm not happy about this." He then launched into his tale. Rachel listening attentively.

"Wow," Rachel said when he'd finished telling her. They were laid side-by-side on Kurt's bed, knees bent and facing the ceiling. "Kurt Hummel!" She teased, elbowing him lightly.

"Believe me, I know. It still doesn't seem real."

"Was it good?" Rachel asked suddenly. "I mean, was it worth it? Do you know what I mean?"

"You're wondering whether to move further with Finn?" Kurt asked. She nodded. "That's up to you," he replied. "Only you know when you're ready. And that's all I'm willing to say on the matter."

"What? But- I listened to you talk about Blaine!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, Blaine's not your brother," he reminded her. "I'm tired, I'm gonna get ready for bed."

"Fine," she huffed. Then sheepishly a few minutes later; "can I borrow pyjamas?" After that the pair got ready in relative silence. Rachel of course inquired as to whether the sheets had been changed to which Kurt replied that they had been before she climbed in the bed, falling asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

The rest of the house was also asleep when Blaine called, well, everyone but Kurt who had purposefully kept himself awake, waiting. He answered as soon as the screen lit up so the ring didn't wake anyone then crept to the stool of his vanity round the corner from his bed.

"Hi," he whispered in excitement.

"Hey," Blaine replied, his voice low and seductive, causing heat to erupt in Kurt's chest. "I miss you. I can't feel your arms around me anymore."

"I wish you were back in my bed instead of Rachel, but maybe soon..." Kurt alluded, managing to keep his hope under control.

"Meaning..?" Blaine asked. Kurt could imagine a small smile upon his lips, much like his own.

"Meaning that we're going to have a family discussion tomorrow and maybe get some different rules set in place. Like, having the door closed and proper sleepovers together, at least that's what I'll be petitioning for," Kurt informed him.

"How about later curfew on weekends?" Blaine suggested. "And maybe weekend trips for the two of us? And..."

"Okay, okay, all of those too, though try not to get too excited. My dad agreed to talk, that doesn't mean he'll also agree to all demands I make so we'll just have to wait and see," Kurt finished around a yawn.

"You're sleepy," Blaine cooed.

"No'm not," Kurt replied, fighting another yawn.

"It's okay," Blaine assured him. "Go get your beauty sleep, not that you need it."

"'Kay."

"Goodnight, Kurt."

"'Night, Blaine. Talk tomorrow after...talk. Love you."

"I love you too. Go to sleep."

"'Kay," Kurt said again before hanging up. He was struggling to keep his eyes open as he stumbled back to his bed, climbing in and passing out on his pillow.

Kurt woke up late the next morning. He lay for a moment, remembering the dream he'd had, savouring it. It was only when he turned over and came face to face with a drooling Rachel that he remembered his dream had been real. _Me and Blaine really... That actually happened! _

"Oh." He sank down into the pillows, biting his lip in a vain attempt to keep from smiling like an idiot. His whole body shook as a happy excitement overcame him and he couldn't help as he flailed his arms and legs under the duvet.

The movement woke Rachel who awoke groggily beside him, wiping the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand. "Morning," she said, rubbing her eyes. "You're still smiling? Blaine must be good." Kurt blushed in response before getting out of bed and started getting ready for the day.

Everyone else was already downstairs when he finally descended the stairs, skincare complete and his hair in a perfect quiff. He was dressed in his tightest, red, skinny jeans paired with a white shirt and vest. Once again he had to wear a scarf to cover the mark left by Blaine on the pale skin of his neck, this one red with a pattern of white skulls.

"Good morning, Kurt," Carole said when he entered the kitchen in search of breakfast. "Someone's in a good mood," she commented. "Wouldn't be anything to do with a certain discussion later, would it?"

"Maybe..."

"There's crispy bacon and eggs in the dining room," she told him. "Everyone's already digging in; I'm just waiting on the waffles being ready. You'd better go grab something before it's gone, I'll be through in a minute," she said.

"Okay."

Rachel stayed for lunch too, her dads calling to collect her in the early afternoon. _Finally, _Kurt thought after the door had closed behind her. The time had been dragging all day; he hadn't been able to sit still he was so excited for the talk. He knew it was wrong to be hopeful but he couldn't help but feel like something good was going to happen.

"Right, uh, Finn, Carole, Kurt, in the dining room; family meeting time," Burt announced after Rachel had left. Kurt assumed Carole must have told Finn for he didn't look confused at this announcement. They all sat down, the children sitting opposite their respective parent.

"Okay, so, Kurt brought it to my attention that, though we've been trying to treat you boys fairly, we haven't been succeeding," Burt began. "You mentioned..."

"Being allowed to close my door when Blaine's over," Kurt picked up at his father's indication. "But I'd also like to appeal for official sleepovers and a later curfew now that it's summer."

"Finn is there anything you'd like to add?" Carole asked her son.

"That sounds pretty good. Maybe a higher allowance..?"

Burt and Carole looked at each other before nodding their agreement. "Finn, if you want more spending money you can get a job," Carole told him.

"Same goes for you Kurt," Burt said. Kurt nodded his acceptance. He knew that would have been their response which was why he hadn't asked.

"Kurt, you wanted to be allowed to close the door when Blaine's over and share a bed when he stays over for the night, yes?" Carole asked, his dad seeming unwilling to tackle that issue. "And Finn the same with Rachel?" She inquired. Both boys nodded. "I wouldn't feel comfortable with both of those things being allowed though I think there's a compromise to be made," she said quickly to avoid their protests.

"Compromise how?" Kurt asked.

"Burt, stop me if you don't agree," she told her husband. "You're allowed to close the door if one of us is home, but you're not allowed to lock it. If we're not home we request that you stay downstairs if either Rachel or Blaine is over. Okay so far?"

Both boys mulled it over, finding it not entirely to their liking, but like Carole had said, it was an okay compromise to start with. Maybe they'd be able to ask for more freedom over time. Catching the others eye they both nodded. Burt hadn't interrupted so he was apparently okay with this as well.

"As for sleepovers," she began again. "I'll allow sharing a bed but bedroom doors must be kept open. None negotiable."

"And all articles of sleepwear must be worn," Burt added. He wasn't entirely happy but he kept telling himself that compromise was good. It allowed them to get what they want whilst still abiding to set rules.

Kurt barley heard either of them; his head was too filled with the memory of cuddling with Blaine yesterday. Sharing a bed with him had been even better than his dreams. _To have actual permission to do so for a whole night..._ He tried to control the huge smile forming on his lips. He was far too excited.

Their parents didn't need to ask if this rule was okay by them, obviously guessing from the happy looks on their faces that they hadn't expected this to be allowed so were willing to take whatever they deemed acceptable.

"And finally, curfew," Burt said. "I'm okay with it changing now that you boys aren't in school during the week so how's 11:30 during the week and midnight on the weekend? Carole, do you agree?"

"That sounds okay so long as they have their phones with them," she said. "Boys?"

"Fine, great," they both agreed, both itching to go call Rachel and Blaine and tell them of the updates.

"Right, well unless anyone had anything else to add..?" Everyone shook their heads. "Okay, well then, meeting adjourned," Burt finished, Kurt and Finn rushing from their seats as soon as he'd finished speaking. He and Carole just rolled their eyes at the pair of them.

Kurt ran straight up the stairs, entering his room and closing the door behind him. He flopped on the bed as he fished his phone out of his pocket, dialling Blaine's number.

He picked up after the first ring and Kurt wondered if he'd had it sat beside him as he waited. "Hey, so how'd everything go," he asked excitedly.

Kurt bit his lip. "Wanna sleepover?"

* * *

><p><em>Wow, this has taken nearly two and a half months to finish. I'm never writing a one-shot this long again. I hope you enjoyed it. This was the most in-detail smut thing I've written so far so hopefully it was okay. Let me know.<em>

_A note to any readers of my other stories; I know it's been months since I've updated anything and all I can do is apologise. Hopefully now this is finished I'll go back and update some of my other stories. Though, as much as I despise them, the next update for my Harry Potter fic will be an announcement._


End file.
